This invention is directed to thermoplastic compositions comprising an aromatic polycarbonate, and in particular flame retardant thermoplastic polycarbonate compositions.
Polycarbonates are useful in the manufacture of articles and components for a wide range of applications, from automotive parts to electronic appliances. Because of their broad use, particularly in applications where flame retardance is important, there is a need for a combination of desirable melt flow, impact resistance and heat resistance while using flame retardants that are environmentally acceptable.
Melt flow is important to the ability to make a wide range of parts, particularly complex parts with areas of decreased thickness. Impact resistance is important in a range of applications as it is generally undesirable for a part to shatter on impact.
Polycarbonate compositions containing impact modifiers such as acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene copolymer (ABS) can be particularly difficult to make flame retardant using environmentally acceptable flame retardants while maintaining other physical properties such as heat resistance. Additionally, some flame retardants can cause degradation of the thermoplastic composition.
There remains a need for flame retardant thermoplastic polycarbonate compositions that have excellent melt flow, impact properties, a flame retardance while using environmentally acceptable flame retardants.